


Can't wait for Gemini

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho's celebrating something. Jaejoong doesn't know what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't wait for Gemini

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mormorando (shine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/gifts).



When Yunho walks into the living room with nine sparklers stuck into a cake, the first thing Jaejoong does is blink hard at him. But when he opens his eyes, it's all still the same - Yunho, sparklers, cake. Jaejoong takes a moment to think - has he forgotten someone's birthday again? - but no, it's not his birthday or Yunho's, and the others haven't got back from recording Bigeaststation yet. "Um?" he tries, hoping for rescue. Or at least a prompt.

"Ten years," Yunho says, and then looks down at the cake, expression turning ever so slightly sheepish. "Except I didn't realise the packet only had nine sparklers when I bought it."

Jaejoong laughs, beckoning Yunho over to set the cake on the coffee table and join him on the couch. "It's hard to count sparklers anyway?" he offers, buying time to think about ten years since what, and comes up blank despite it. "Ten years since what?" he mutters, half to himself.

Yunho shakes his head. "You're terrible," he says, and Jaejoong starts to defend himself automatically, except that he kind of really is. "Met you ten years ago!" Yunho carries on. Jaejoong makes an 'oh' face, which turns indignant when Yunho adds, with that hopeless honesty. "I kind of hated you on sight."

"Yeah, me too," Jaejoong says, instead of whining too much, because they really did. He smiles now, thinking about those couple of years they spent fighting something like a cold war, though it wasn't a patch on Jaejoong's hamburger feud with Heechul, of course.

"And now, here we are," Yunho says, fitting himself against Jaejoong's side, and, being Yunho, stealing a kiss as he does. "I thought that deserved cake."

Jaejoong laughs, returning the kiss with interest. "Surviving every day deserves cake and congratulatory kisses," he replies. "And yeah, that was a hint."

Yunho's arm finds its way around Jaejoong's waist, snug, a weight Jaejoong leans into. "You're shameless," Yunho says, with the soft, private chuckle Jaejoong's glad only they get to hear.

"You love me anyway. Or because, I haven't decided," Jaejoong replies, more than a little smug, his own arm slipping around Yunho to pinch lightly at his side. He laughs again as Yunho squirms, making a startled noise, waits for the movement to settle before he puts his head on Yunho's shoulder.

"I love you even though you abuse me," Yunho agrees, tipping his head to rest against the top of Jaejoong's.

They stay like that for a while, until the light and crackle of the sparklers dies down, and Jaejoong murmurs into the suddenly-quiet room, "Happy anniversary, Yunho-yah. Cake now."

Then they both start laughing as the front door opens and the others tumble in, as if summoned by the mere mention of cake.


End file.
